Extra Credit
by TheAmericanWeasley
Summary: Hermione is unhappy with her grade in Snape's potions class. She thinks of a great way to get some extra credit.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Never have. Never will.

**Extra Credit**

a Harry Potter fan fiction

by TheAmericanWeasley

"For homework tonight, you will write a two parchment essay on how to make a body warming potion. Due tomorrow. No exceptions," Professor Severus Snape snapped at his Potions class.

The whole class groaned in response as they packed their bags. Snape ran a wrinkled hand through his greasy black hair, and smiled to himself, happy with the discontent he brought to his class.

Once the bell rang, the class began to leave the dungeon room. Hermione Granger, however, stayed put in her chair. Harry and Ron, already half way out the room, turned around and stared at her.

"Hermione, aren't you coming?" Harry said, anxious to get away from his least favorite teacher.

"I need to speak with Professor Snape about something. I will catch up with you two later," Hermione replied.

Ron and Harry shared a confused look.

"Alright," Ron said.

"See you later, then," Harry said, and the two teenage boys left the room, leaving Snape and Hermione alone.

Snape, who had been writing something at his desk and didn't pay attention to what Hermione said, jerked his head up when Hermione cleared her throat.

"Can I help you Miss Granger?" Snape said.

Hermione got up from her desk and approached Snape, who was still sitting.

"Well, Professor, I was hoping I could have a word with you about my grade in this class," Hermione said.

"What about it?"

"Well, I've always gotten 'Exceeds Expectations'."

"And?"

"And I want 'Outstanding' not 'Exceeds Expectations'," said Hermione.

Snape, quite annoyed that this silly girl was bothering him with this matter, dropped his quill and looked at Hermione with his cold eyes.

"Well, Miss Granger, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I was wondering if...there was anything I could do like..."

"Like what?"

"Extra credit. Yeah, extra credit. To, you know, help me get 'Outstanding'," Hermione said, her lips curving into a slight smile.

"Hmm, interesting request. I don't usually assign extra credit to just one student, that would be unfair to the rest of the class. And besides, there are some kids who actually need it. So, my answer is no. Now please, Miss Granger, leave me to my work," Snape finished.

Disappointment spread over Hermione's face, and she turned to leave. Then, however, she turned back. Snape looked up yet again, now extremely annoyed.

"What is it, Miss Granger?"

Hermione approached Snape yet again, this time actually going behind his desk. She started rubbing his shoulders.

"I know something I could do for extra credit," Hermione whispered into his ear.

Hermione sat in Snape's lap and purposely placed her crotch area directly on top of Snape's clothed member, which Snape could already feel becoming hard.

She started to stroke his greasy hair with her hand, and pushed it behind his ears. Snape simply stared at the incredibly beautiful young lady.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing?"

"Call me Hermione," she ordered.

"Hermione, what are you..." Snape said, but was silenced when Hermione's lips came crashing onto his.

Hermione slipped her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue tasted like the peppermint toothpaste she used. Snape could feel his cock grower harder and harder by the second.

Still kissing him harder and harder, Hermione removed her hands from his hair, and started unbottoning her robes. Knowing where this was leading to, Snape removed his lips from hers and helped her in removing her clothing. Snape's clothes disappeared off his body as well. There he was, sitting in his chair, fully naked, with his cock standing straight up.

He stared at Hermione, who was now standing in front of him as to give him a better view. Her breasts were large and full, with pink erect nipples in the center. Her pubic area was mostly shaved, with just a few wispy dark brown hairs.

"Come here," Snape said and Hermione obeyed.

She sat in his lap once more, and teased the tip of his cock with the entrance of her hot wetness. Then she whammed into him. She wrapped her legs completely around Snape's waist, gripped his strong shoulders for support, and started thrusting on top of him.

Snape threw his head back in total pleasure. It had been years since he had last experienced what a woman's hot wetness felt like.

"Oh, God," Snape said, smiling with his eyes closed.

Snape moved his hands to Hermione's hips to help her. As she thrusted, Hermione's breasts bounced in front of his face, and he couldn't help but take one in his mouth. He sucked passionately.

There they were, making love on Snape's office chair, in a classroom that was not protected by any silencing charms or even a locked door. A person could walk in at any moment and find Professor Snape shagging his own student. He would be sacked for sure.

However, Snape didn't give a damn about that risk he was taking. Hermione threw her head back and started panting more and more wildly.

"Oh, Severus, I'm so close," she moaned.

Snape shivered as Hermione said his name. He started pumping in and out of her more quickly and harder than ever. He could feel her inner walls tightening even more around his member, and he knew that in one more thrust she would reach climax.

Snape pumped himself into her one last time, and that's when Hermione lost it.

"Severus," she moaned, throwing her head back again.

Snape, not being able to take it any more, exploded inside her. They were both breathing extremely rapidly, a smile on both of their faces.

Hermione rested her head on Snape's chest, and patiently waited for her breathing to return to normal.

"Hermione...thank you," Snape said, his eyes closed.

"No, thank you," Hermione breathed back.

They stayed in that position for a few moments, Snape's member still inside her. After a while, Hermione spoke.

"I'd better leave. Harry and Ron will be wondering where I am," Hermione said, her heart still pumping fast.

Snape removed his cock from inside her and watched as she got dressed. Once she was dressed and she smoothed her hair as much as possible, she started at Snape, still sitting there fully naked.

"So?" she said.

"So what?"

"Do I get that extra credit?"

Snape smiled.

"Of course, Miss Granger."

Hermione, satisfied in more ways than one, went over and kissed Snape on the cheek.

"Thank you, Professor. I will see you tomorrow in Potions," Hermione said.

She got her bag and began to leave.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Snape said, just as Hermione exited the room.

Snape sighed, delighted with what he had just experienced, and slightly sad that Hermione was gone for the night. Then he got up, got dressed, and continued on his papers, though his mind was elsewhere.

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room, where Ron and Harry were sitting on the couch, staring into the fireplace.

"Hermione, where the hell have you been?" Ron questioned.

"We were about to go looking for you!" Harry joined in.

"Oh guys, you worry too much. How long was I gone for?" Hermione said, taking a seat next to them.

"Just a little over an hour," Harry replied.

"Where were you anyway?" Ron asked.

"I told you. I was talking to Professor Snape," Hermione said, now slightly annoyed at the over protectiveness of her two best friends.

"What did you need to talk to him about that took you more than an hour?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said, smiling. "Just some extra credit."


End file.
